


A Curse Or A Blessing?

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, Cursed Jensen, Dogs Fucking Jensen, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Marathon Sex, Sex Magic, Teenage Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt: Sixteen year old Jensen gets cursed and so he has to let a dog fuck him to break it. Jared is the druid who assists him with some help from his canine familiars.</p><p> <a href="http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/76569.html?thread=27512089#t27512089">Prompt here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curse Or A Blessing?

 

Jared knew most of the people in his little neck of the woods. It’s a fair sized town that’s not yet at the size of a city and it backs into ancient forests that span for miles and cover the mountains as they rise up. It has a sort of idyllic feel with a slow pace of life and Jared loved it. He had always known growing up that he was home and any wanderlust he felt always led him right back there eventually. So when he came of age and into his power it just seemed right that he settle in right where he was rather then trying to seek out a new home.

Jared’s family had lived on the forest line under the mountains long before the rest of the town came. They came from a long line of druids and there was a great deal of power among the old forests that his family had drawn upon for generations. Although they worshiped many goddess’ and gods as someone came of age they always found one that resonated the strongest with them, traditionally his family worshiped the wolf god. For Jared it had been the wolf god as well, one of the oldest and more prominent gods and yet the one Jared had always felt a pull for even without his family history. He stood in good favor with his chosen god and in turn had a good handle on his power.

It was the power that his family line held that drew people to them. It was their healing spells that could keep a plague from touching the village or heal a sudden vicious injury. They could know the weather months ahead or sense where crops would grow best. In the old days all villages started around a druid family and the quiet town he called his own had been the same. It had been his family’s town then and it was still now. Jared was the only druid in his current generation but two of his nieces and one of his nephews showed the talent to come into their own power one day. What his brother lacked in magic he made up in sheer fertility, five kids and still going. The idea that more children would be born with a strong possibility and Jared was certain the next generation was secured for his family and the town.

Jared was the current druid of the town and so all things magic fell on him. His mama and grandma still did minor spells here and there but the bulk of it was Jared’s responsibility. He ran the family shop, packed with all things magic based from silly trinkets for kids to house protection charms, what his town needed he provided. Jared was registered among the druid circle of the country and was in good standing. As a healer he ran by appointments and answered to emergencies as needed.

 

So when the Ackles family came rushing one summer afternoon he closed the shop to help them immediately. George Ackles was half carrying half dragging his barely conscious son, Jensen. The boy was sweat soaked and delirious but more important he reeked of magic.

“Bring him in the back,” Jared urged, getting the room opened as George got his son on the bed. The room was set up with Jared’s workstation and stuffed with spell components, the bed was there for patients just like Jensen, dangerously far gone.

“Do you know what happened?”

“He felt sick this morning,” Jensen’s mom sobbed, teary eyed as George stepped back to comfort her and let Jared move in to assess the boy.

“I went to check on him and he seemed so ill and then I saw that our house protection charm was broken and I just _knew_.”

Jared had felt something last night, a touch of magic moving but it had felt familiar to him, one of his nieces he had been sure and so saw no cause for alarm.

Putting his palm against Jensen’s sweaty brow he felt the rush of magic coursing through Jensen’s body. It was a spell woven into him and it was fixed with anger and bitterness.

“Did Jensen fight with anyone lately or do anything to gain resentment?”

“No! He’s a good boy, he’s shy and quiet but he’s polite and kind and he would never,” Jensen’s mother babbled and Jared took a second to place her properly, Sarah Ackles. She was loving and a nurturer, a good mother but unaware of the faults of those around her. Jared looked to George as he tried to push the spell back but it was firmly entrenched in Jensen’s being.

“He has girl troubles sometimes,” the man offered and Jared glanced down at the boy. Jensen was sixteen close to seventeen and blessed with good looks, a heart breaker then.

“He strings them along?”

“No, no he’s not like that. Girls just get their crushes and when he won’t go out with them they get upset,” Sarah explained, her eyes still misty. “Jensen’s not ready to have everyone know it but girls don’t hold much interest for him.”

Jared blinked and then looked back at the boy, feeling the spell and gently coaxing it open. He couldn’t remove it so it would have to be fulfilled. It was a curse and there was for certain an expectation within it. If Jensen did what the spell wanted it would leave. If he ignored it then it would keep him ill and weak.

Jared peeked at the component and intent of the spell and nearly jolted in his shock. Lifting his hand from Jensen’s brow he crossed the room and fumbled for a few charms and already woven spells he had handy. Settling beside the boy again Jared carefully took the power from the objects and laid the magic he had into Jensen. As part of Jared’s town there was already a strain within Jensen and Jared inflated it, filled Jensen with his own power until the spell was pushed back for the time being.

The boy work slowly and his parents gave relieved sounds as his mother rushed to sit beside him.

“What happened?” Jensen asked weakly and Jared offered him a reassuring smile.

“You got yourself a curse I’m afraid. I pushed it back but we’re going to have spend the day in meditation together to lift it completely, but it’ll be ok.”

Jensen looked a little dazed but nodded his head, turning his attention to his parents as Jared excused himself. 

He made the phone call and glanced into the back room making sure the Ackles couldn’t overhear him and then checking to make sure the shop was clear.

His brother answered easily enough and when prompt Jared’s niece Sasha was on the line. The guilt was in her tone even as she said a weak hello.

“What did you do,” Jared snapped, letting his anger show though and his niece at once was bawling and apologizing.

“I was just so mad, he acted like he liked me and then he said no in front of the whole school. Everyone was laughing later and I felt to stupid and angry. I didn’t mean it uncle, when I realized it had actually formed into a spell I tried to take it back but it wouldn’t,” Jared could hear his brother in the background asking what was going on.

“Sasha do you even understand what you did? You cursed someone, you put a curse on that boy and it could have killed him,” he explained and his niece fell into hysterics right away.

“What the hell is going on?” Jared’s brother asked as he came on the line.

“She cursed someone.” He said simply and his brother sucked in a rough breath. Their mother had raised them as practicing druid and his brother understood right away. “You need to bind her, have mom come over and seal her up.” It was a shameful thing to have to restrict someone power, it reflected poorly on them but if his niece had intended even a tiny bit more harm towards Jensen she’d have killed him. Sasha had always been too emotional for a practicing druid but Jared’s mom had thought it no real matter. Jared knew now he should have trusted his gut feeling.

“Are they ok? Who was it?”

“They will be, it was a boy she knows at school. I’m going to spend the day trying to fix it, she put a lot of power behind it,” Jared sighed, glancing back at the room where the Ackles were again.

“Have mom come over right now and bind Sasha. We’ll deal with that after I’ve helped the boy she cursed alright?”

Jared made his goodbyes and spared a sliver of sympathy for his niece. Once her power was bound she’d have to attend formal schooling on a government level to have it lifted. It was harsh but it was far better then the chance that the natural magic in her twisted into something dark and dragged her along with it. Jared didn’t want that but he hated to have to bind her. Still, his niece had sent out a curse on an innocent boy, there was no other option.

Rook slunk up to him, the large wolf dog pressing close to comfort Jared. Petting his familiar Jared felt his gut twist with what was to come. Of all the things for his niece to send out this seemed so peculiar. But then a curse sent out because of a lack of emotional control would manifest in bizarre ways.

Rook was a big animal but he was the best option Jared had. Since he worshiped the wolf god Jared should have found a wolf familiar but when he was younger and on the look out for one he found a pair of mixed dog wolves. Rook and Aspen were half husky and half wolf. They had ended up in a shelter with the intention of being put down. When Jared took them home he’d intended to just work them into society and find them homes but during the process he’s bonded with them both. The wolf god had shown no displeasure with Jared’s choice of familiar so Jared himself had never doubted. Rook was the calmer of the two and the more obedient, he’d be the one to help Jensen. 

 

With a warm smile and easy reassurances Jared sent Jensen’s parents off. His mother lingered but Jared was firm about them leaving. Stating that he needed Jensen alone for proper meditation and fallow through, which was the truth in a sense. 

Once they left he pulled a chair up and tried to think of a way to explain what had to happen.

“Jensen we have to do something,” he began and the boy blinked at him. Jensen was propped up in the bed, looking flushed still. Jared made a point to know every town member and he knew Jensen was a shy but good kid. Which only made this worse.

“I didn’t want you to be embarrassed so I didn’t tell your parents but the only way to life the curse is to fulfill it.”

“F-fufill?”

“Yeah. When someone curses they do so with intent. You can’t just want something bad in general to happen you have to want something specific you see.”

“I-Isn’t that bad, don’t they want that to happen then, whoever c-cursed me?” Jensen looked wide-eyed and terrified and Jared spared him a weary smile.  

“In most cases we can draw the curse out, go in and take it apart. If it was something violent or dangerous then we could pray for a god or goddess of protection to lift it. But the curse isn’t something dangerous so most of them won’t answer if we asked to have it lifted. The only thing we could do is either rebound it or let it run it’s course. In this case I can’t rebound it because my own bloodline cast it. We can’t rebound the magic because we draw it from the same place.” Jared didn’t want to get into magic blood line theory right then and he was glad when Jensen accepted the explanation.

“It’s not dangerous?” the boy finally asked, fingers picking at the blanket.

“No. The focus of the spell is humiliation.”

“…S-sasha?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t mean too!” Jensen protested quietly, looked ashamed even though he’d done nothing wrong. “She just marched up and asked me out in front of everyone and I tried to be nice and explain it but everyone was staring and it made me so nervous and-”

Jared laid a hand on the boy’s knee, pressing waves of calm over him to push the panic back. “Sasha will answer for what’s she’s done. Even if you were rude and you went out of your way to be horrid, which you didn’t,” Jared added at the boy’s sad look. “She’s abused her gifts in the worst way and that will be dealt with but right now we need to deal with what she cast.”

“…W-What is it?”

“That’s the hard part. Jensen she cursed you with humiliation, she didn’t cast a specific spell like she should have. She just thought of you as someone who went around breaking hearts, someone who looked to girls for sexual interest and then moved on.”

“I don’t even like girls!” Jensen cried and Jared gave his knee a squeeze.

“I’m so sorry Jensen, I wish I could rebound or lift this for you but it found all the loopholes of magic by sheer chance. We could try to find another druid to come help but that would take days and I’m not certain this can wait that long.”

Jensen sucked in a weak breath and slumped against the headboard of the bed, his brow was starting to show perspiration and Jared could feel the cruse slipping back in.

“What is it?”

“She thought of you as a ‘horn dog’.”

Jensen gave a soft snort and Jared offered a weak smile in reply.

“Silly I know but she focused all her power into it and then sent it out without shaping it properly. So the curse itself mangled and twisted itself around. I don’t know what factor caused it to shape like this, it could have been a million things but it’s essentially formed so that you have to play the role of… it wants you to be a bitch.”

It sounded ridiculous and Jared wished it were something silly.

“What does that even mean? I have to be a dog?”

“Sasha focused a lot of affection and sexual attention on you so the spell did as well. It literally wants you play the role of a female dog in heat.”

Jensen laughed then, eyes meeting Jared’s and the look turned frantic.

“What does that… it’s…I can’t….” Jensen’s eyes shone with tears now and Jared skimmed his mind looking for another way out but he couldn’t find any.

“Normally under this circumstance we would wait for someone else to come help, another druid but Sasha is young and her power wasn’t focused. What she did was not only lay a curse but an offering as well. The Padalecki family worships many gods and goddess but the one we’re known for-”

“The wolf god,” Jensen whispered horrified.

“The spell wants you to submit sexually to a canine or it’ll manifest as a refused offering or even an insult to his name. Sasha really blundered this; offerings are made daily so the curse tied into that. It gave the entire spell a time line. We need to fulfill the curse today and if we call someone to lift from you it might twist into an insult on the god. Since the curse isn’t dangerous not many people will be willing to chance that.”

Jensen looked shell shocked but Jared barged on.

“I can’t lift this, I can’t rebound it, no one will lift it on the off chance they insult a god, and we can’t ignore it in case we insult the god ourselves. I’m so sorry but Jensen you need to do this.”

The boy slid into denial immediately and Jared talked him through it, gently explained as the boy turned angry and then desperate for a way out of it. The consequences of insulting a god were far worse then the humiliation of the act expected and Jared had to push the boy to accept that. After a long hour of struggling Jensen sat in the bed, looking like the world was on his shoulders.

 

“No one else will know. She won’t know, Sasha doesn’t understand what she even did really. This will stay between me and you.”

“You have to watch,” Jensen whispered horrified all over.

“I’m going to use my familiar Rook. The power he carries through me will lift the spell quickly and as a familiar he’s a bit… _more_ the a normal animal so he’s the best option.”

“He’s huge!”

“We could find another dog but it’ll take time and people will question it,” Jared admitted. “I want to keep this between us and I can’t lie about why I need to borrow someone’s dog. I’m compelled not to lie about that sort of thing.”

“Always honest.” Jensen muttered, the old Padalecki family motto.

“But I can refuse to give information about people I treat which is you. If we use Rook for this then it stays between us.” Jared could see how humiliated the boy was and he knew the last thing Jensen wanted was absolutely anyone finding out about it.

Jensen didn’t reply but gave a nod. His face was flushed again and he was starting to fidget.

“I imagine you’re aware of him, of Rook and Aspen, my canine familiars?” Jared could sense them near the other side of the room’s door, pacing and scenting. “That’s part of the curse, it makes you want to do it, makes it desirable so don’t feel guilty. It’s drawing them in as well, they want to come find you.”

“And fuck me,” Jensen said with an air of hysteria.

“We need to do this, this room would be best,” Jared announced with authority. A lot of people with humiliation curses would bulk or try to escape if they had enough time to think about it and there was no other option. The longer it went on, the worse it could be for the victim.

Jared went across the room and fumbled through his cupboard until he found a little vial of oil. It was meant for sexual play and the spell on it was essentially to make someone wet. If Jensen applied the oil his body would lubricate like a woman.

“Do you know how to do this? How to prepare yourself for sex?” Jared asked quietly as he offered the vial, Jensen’s face was beet red from the explanation of that the oil would do but he took it with a shaky hand. The boy looked close to crying but he nodded his head miserably. Jared turned his back and focused on tidying up his worktable to give Jensen some privacy as the bed behind him creaked.

“S-should I…should I undress?” The boy asked and Jared gave a nod.

“It’ll make things simpler afterwards to clean,” he explained and tried to sound casual even though he knew his tone didn’t quiet make it. Jared had dealt with nudity before without issue but this was different. Jared wasn’t going to mention it but part of having a familiar was drawing strength from it and that came with side effects. The current issue being that essentially part of Jared was canine and he could feel the pull towards the boy. Not enough to be a concern but enough to make him aware of it.

Jared meant to keep his gaze averted but there was a polished plate on the wall of his workstation and he could see the reflection of the boy crawling on the bed. He knelt on the middle and Jared watched as Jensen fingered himself open. His movements were a little stiff with the situation but from how he proceeded it was obvious Jensen had done it before. The boy was naked and he knelt on the bed, his knees parted as he reached behind him with one hand. Jared could see the way he was biting his lip, his hand moving slowly. It was all to easy to imagine the first finger sliding in, working himself opened and then pushing a second in, easing his hole loose.

Jared had dealt with sexual spells before and this one should be no different he reminded himself, trying to push the low burn of lust away. Jensen didn’t need him perving on him as this happened, it would be bad enough.

He excused himself and went to take Aspen outside so he wasn’t causing a trouble during the mating. The dog whined but went, lingering every step as if he knew what Rook was getting and what he was being denied. Jared put him out in the back yard and then went back into his house, walking to the front shop and into the patient room where Jensen was still prepping himself. Jared caught a glimpse of four fingers pushing up into the boy’s gleaming hole and he immediately looked away. Rook waited by the door, knowing damn well what he could smell, a bitch in heat.

“I…I think I’m r-ready,” the boy’s voice was a weak whisper and it made Jared feel all the worse for him as he stepped into the room.

“It’s going to be alright, well get this done and then it’ll be all over I promise,” Jared reassured the boy and Jensen gave a little nod, still looking mortified.

“I’m going to let Rook in now alright?”

“What should I-I do?”

“The spell is written in a way that it’ll draw the dog in, he’ll know what to do so you can just let him do what he- uh what he needs to and then the spell will be satisfied.” Jared wasn’t sure how to tell the boy he just needed to lay back and let the animal fuck him.

“Just lay over the edge I guess, give him room so he has access and can mount you without any trouble,” Jared kept his voice blank of any emotion as he instructed and watched Jensen obey. The boy looked beyond humiliated as he lay back on the bed and slid so his ass hung off the edge, his feet braced on the floor and his thighs slightly parted. Jared could see the wet smear of slick on the boy’s inter thigh and he ruthlessly tried to stamp the lust the sight brought.

“You can cover with the blanket if you want,” Jared offered more for himself then Jensen’s comfort but the boy shook his head.

“It won’t matter, you're still gonna see a dog fuck me.”

“I’m here to make sure nothing goes wrong not to humiliate you. I’ve seen a lot worse then this, I’ve seen someone cursed to spew literal crap every time they opened their mouth.”

The shocked look was just what Jared was going for to easy the tension in the boy and he offered a shrug when Jensen stared at him incredulously. 

“I know you think this is the worst but trust me I’m used to it so don’t be thinking I’m going to look down on you or anything like that. This will be just between us and no one else will ever know, alright?” Jared looked over at Jensen then, ignoring his nude body in favor of meeting his gaze with a reassuring look. After a beat Jensen gave a weak nod.

“Good. Are you ready? He’ll go right for you so be prepared, if you start to panic say so and I’ll help.”

Jared waited for a second nod before he opened the door.

As soon as the door opened he locked on to the source of the sweet scent calling him to mate. 

Rook rushed right over to Jensen, tail wagging as he shoved his head between Jensen’s knees and started licking immediately. Jensen cried out and scrambled up the bed to get away but Rook followed eagerly.

“Easy, easy,” Jared rushed over, grabbing Rook by the scruff and holding him back. “He’d gonna sniff and lick, he can’t help it, he’s only an animal,” Jared fumbled to explain as Rook strained under his paws clawing at the floor, desperate to reach Jensen.

Tears trickled down the boy’s soft sweet face but he nodded and despite his trembling he spread his legs again. The sight of it made Jared’s jeans tight and he eased his hold on Rook, letting the dog reach Jensen again. Once more he dove in fervently, tongue lapping wet sounds as Jensen gasped out but stayed where he was, poised at the edge of the bed with his legs spread.

“He’s just scenting, he’ll mount quickly,” Jared offered and Jensen didn’t reply, just laid back a bit, still up on his elbows to watch as he whimpered. His cock was filling out but with a warm wet tongue rimming him it wasn’t his fault. Jared could see an aspect of the spell coming into place, the faraway look Jensen had before Jared had pushed it back was returning and this time Jared let it. The spell needed to overtake Jensen to let it run itself out. When the boy gave a sudden moan and he looked startled as his scared gaze jumped to Jared.

“It’s part of the spell, it’s probably the only good part, the spell will make it feel good so don’t feel guilty or bad Jensen, it’s the spell.”

Another tear came but Jensen dropped his gaze and looked at Rook as the dog kept eating him out, Jared couldn’t see from his angle but he could hear the wet licking and he saw Jensen’s thighs tense and shiver in time with the slurping.

When Rook moved to mount Jared hesitated, not sure if he should step back or not. Jensen didn’t look panicked like before, rather the glaze was more prominent in his eyes and his thighs parted more easily. The boy was trembling all over but Jared could see the subtle way he was rocking his hips. The large animal jumped up on him, his large body almost covering Jensen and Jared thought for the first time that maybe he should have found a smaller canine for this. But Rook was moving in closer, aligning himself and Jensen was helping. The boy scooted right to the edge of the bed with his thigh hanging. Rook was over him, front paws on the bed with his back still on the floor. The position put Rook’s chest to Jensen’s own and they faced one another, the dog licking the side of Jensen’s face affectionately. Jared watched as Jensen shivered but nudged back, his lips parting when Rook gave him a few swipes along the mouth. When Jensen opened up Rook’s long tongue slid past his lips and Jared felt a jump of lust as Jensen let the dog lick the inside of his mouth. More then let, from the look on Jensen’s face he seemed to be _enjoying_ it.

Jared swore quietly to the wolf god as he watched the boy sink into the spell, giving a breathy whimper as his trembling fingers pet Rook’s shoulders and neck while his thighs spread and lifted for Rook to get into position. Jared muttered a quick incantation, making sure to align the curse within Jensen so it would end up as an offering the wolf god. It would not only appease him but it could also win Jensen favor and that would equal protection in the future.

Rook shifted, clumsy with a human mate but he started jabbing and hopping awkwardly closer, trying to find the wet hole his instincts demand he breed.  

Jensen suddenly arched up and Jared thought for a breath the dog had sunk in but then Jensen jerked again with a pained sound. He twisted his face from the animals and pressed his cheek to the bedding, face pulled in discomfort. Rook’s hips were thrusting with a harsh force but he didn’t seem to be in Jensen. Jared shook the feeling that he was slightly disappointed.

“H-hurts,” Jensen sobbed out, tears falling again as he writhed on the bed trying to get away but not letting go of Rooks’ fur, seeming torn.

Jared took a knee and tried to ignore his own excitement as he caught sight of the pink tip of Rook’s cock pocking into the flesh of Jensen’s ass. Each time the dog slammed his hips forward he missed and jabbed Jensen making him arch away. Swallowing, Jared reached out and grabbed his dog’s cock. He caught sight of Jensen’s hole, gleaning wetly and he guided the dog to him.

“Spread your legs more,” he breathed, his voice inappropriately hoarse but Jensen readily obeyed and there was enough room then to line them up. Jared didn’t pull his hand away and so he felt the wet hot slide of the cock into Jensen’s pert little hole. His fingers rubbed in the slick of Jensen’s body and Rook’s erection slid between Jared’s fingers as the dog rammed home in one hard thrust. Jensen howled out and Jared jerked back, moving so he could look at Jensen to see if he was all right.

The moment he wasn’t in the way Jensen’s leg came up around the dog’s body and his arms twined around Rook’s neck. Jensen was sobbing and crying out but his hips were twitching up, meeting each lunge of the animal and Jared felt himself throbbing in his jeans as he watched.

Rook fucked the boy with a wild edge like any beast would but Jared had never realized how rough that was. The dog was pounding Jensen without let up, jabbing hard and fast into Jensen’s body. He was a dog and his mind was set on breeding without any thought for the bitch under him. Jensen didn’t seem to care though; his face twisted with a forced pleasure as he hung on to the animal and let him nail away. Jared could hear the wet sounds of the dog’s cock slurping in and out, the bed creaking noisily with the headboard banging but by far Jensen’s moaning was the loudest. Jared just knelt at the foot of the bed dumbfolded as Jensen buried his face in Rook’s neck and sobbed with a desperate edge to the sounds he was making.  

The animal was jack hammering, vicious lunges into the boy and then Rook paused and shifted his stance, his front paws tried to slide under Jensen’s body. Just above the boy’s ass in the small of his back Rook eventually got a grip and Jared watched him left Jensen’s ass clear off the bed, fucking with a vicious edge now with shorter but faster thrusts. Jensen’s head dropped from Rook’s neck and he arched his head back, mouth opened and eyes unfocused as he whimpered and jerked himself into Rooks thrusting.

“Oh god, oh god, please, please,” Jensen chanted brokenly sobbing out as Rook kept up the insane pace, furiously shoving into his willing boy. Jensen looked like he’d found heaven under the big dog and Jared just stared as the two came together with a feral nature.  

With a sudden inhale Jensen arched up and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his body shoved frantically. Jared felt something in his stomach drop out when he realized that Rook was knotting with Jensen. The thick bulb at the base of his cock was being shoved into Jensen and the boy clearly loved the feeling. Rook kept fucking him as Jensen whimpered and jerked his hips desperately and Jared knew the boy had climaxed. After a long drawn out moment Jensen slumped to the bed and his legs came down from Rook’s flank. He lay boneless on the bed as the dog’s thrusting slowed down finally. The animal panted as he came to a stop and after a moment turned to jump down. Jared fumbled too late to stop him as Jensen sobbed out. Rook didn’t come free though, his knot was big enough to prevent it as he turned, facing away from Jensen now as the boy laid haphazardly across the bed, his thighs spread with Rook between them.

Jensen looked completely out of it, dazed as he shifted on the bed but kept his thighs spread wide as Rook pumped him full of dog semen.

“I’m going to check,” Jared muttered and Jensen gave a breathy sound and a little nod, not really focusing on Jared. Reaching under Jensen’s thigh Jared grouped around until he found where they were locked. He gently pressed against the soaked skin of Jensen’s pucker, running his fingers along the ring. Jensen shuddered in reaction and Jared wanted to do the same, he could feel the thick knot on the inside of the boy and it felt far to enormous to have fit. Licking his lips Jared drew his hand back and checked his fingers for blood but found none. Jensen’s body seemed all right.

Jared tried to keep himself together, hoping Jensen didn’t notice when he reached down to adjust himself in his jeans. Standing up on shaky legs Jared went back to his workstation and just stared at nothing, trying to find something to occupy his mind but unable to see anything but a beautiful boy howling as a dog pounded him.

The room was dead silent save for Rook’s and Jensen’s panting.

 

Jared wasn’t aware of time passing but it must have because Jensen gave a little sob and when Jared turned to look Rook was yanking free. His cock came out with tug and it was massive. Jared felt stunned all over at the sheer size of the length and the thick knot, all of which had been inside Jensen.

The boy gave a soft whimper and Jared looked him over, trying to remain impartial to the semen on his stomach and red scratches peeking over the sides of his body. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and sprawled out on the bed as he was he reeked of a raw sensuality that Jared was hard pressed to ignore. Jensen’s eyes were still glazed over and Jared felt a shiver of hunger that made him guilty immediately.

It hadn’t been enough.

“Jensen, I’m sorry sweetheart,” the endearment slipped out, “you need to do it again,” he explained. Jared expected fear and more tears but Jensen gave a sweet little smile and his hips rolled in anticipation. The spell was hitting him harder then anything Jared had seen before and he stumbled as he got Rook out of the room and went to get Aspen.

Aspen was Rook’s brother from the same litter so he was the same mix of husky and wolf. Like his brother he had the huge size and his eyes were different colors but unlike Rook he was a mix of grays and looked more like a wolf in his coloration. He wasn’t as calm as Rook either, bouncing off the walls before they got into the room and Jared struggled to keep a hold on him. When they did enter Jensen was slumped on the floor, propped up against the bed, panting and sweating with that wild look in his gaze.

“Fuck,” Jared breathed with feeling. It became a whole new struggle to help Jensen back on the bed while keeping Aspen back. Normally a firm command controlled the dog but with Jensen’s bitch scent Jared could understand why the animal was so delirious.

Jensen was crawling back on the bed with Jared helping when Aspen mounted him. The boy cried out and arched his back at once, ass shoving as the dog fumbled to get into him. Jared swallowed and reached out again, guiding his dog to Jensen’s hole. It had been wet before but now it was soaked, Jared could feel the slimy dog come seeping from it and it made a wet noise when Aspen slammed home. Just like his brother he took to fucking immediately but Jared noticed that Aspen was more enthusiastic about it. Rook had fucked hard with a fast pace but Aspen was fucking furiously, both faster and harder and it seemed impossible.

Jensen was shoved around like a doll under him, whimpering out happily even as he fumbled to stay upright on his hands and knees. The position gave Aspen more control so Jared knew he should back off but he stayed there beside them with a close up view of the boy being fucked. He could see the red gleam of the animal’s cock as it pounded into Jensen’s hole, the poor thing all red as it was stuffed wide and just barely seemed to be able to fit the cock being forced into it. There was a mess of sticky clear come all over Jensen’s backside and thighs, droplets running down his stomach as well, the bedding is getting soaked in it.

Aspen was fucking aggressively enough that Jensen’s body was being forced high up on the bed but the dog’s front legs snapped around the boy’s middle and yanked him right back into it. Jensen’s answer was a desperate moan, his front falling into the bed but he kept his ass high for Aspen, shivering and sobbing into the sheets and Jared could see the white steaks hitting the bedding as the boy came again.

Aspen didn’t even slow, he kept going at it and Jared could see his knot swelling up, getting impossibly larger and somehow fitting back into Jensen’s ass each time the dog thrust it back in. Jared could feel his cock straining against his jeans and it was so wrong but he cupped himself, rubbing absently as he watched his dog ride the poor boy half his size. Jensen was coated down in sweat and dog semen, panting and writing on the bed with that delirious look in his eyes. His fingers clenched at the sheet and his toes curled but he was actively pushing to meet every bruising thrust Aspen was giving him.

“P-please, please, bitch…I’m a bitch, please,” Jensen sobbed out and Jared sucked a weak breath rubbing himself as he felt the rush of an orgasm hit him. As soon as it passed he was filled with a shameful guilt, leaving the bed and turning away as Aspen knotted Jensen’s poor hole. Jared had just come in his pants watching a boy being fucked by an animal. This was a humiliation curse and Jared was supposed to be better then getting off on it.

Jared calmed his body and got control back over himself by the time Aspen slowed down and tapered off from shoving into Jensen. They were tied and Jared helped the dog turn and Jensen get into a comfortable position, half on the bed half hanging over it as Aspen twisted and faced away like a typical dog mating.

Jensen was still writhing with that needy edge though and Jared felt something in his twist as he realized the spell hadn’t run its course yet. Jared reached out with his magic, gently touching the boy’s back and feeling for the spell. What he found stunned him.

 

The headboard was banging hard and Jared was at the edge of the bed watching. It was Aspen again with Rook already having fucked, tied, and filled Jensen a second time. Aspen was giving it to the boy just as wildly as the first time. They’re both on the bed, Jensen on his knees with his hands bracing himself on the headboard. Probably why it was banging so loudly Jared thought absently but his focus was on the view he had at the footboard. Jensen nearly disappeared under the large animal, the sight of his flesh just visible as his cock hung spent and the curves of his thighs and ass peeking with Aspen’s thrusting. Jared could see Jensen’s poor hole, puffy and red but opening up for the cock ramming in still. There was semen everywhere, Jensen’s own and the dogs, the room reeked of sex.

The knot was filling out now and Jensen was again howling for it desperately as Aspen’s instincts drive him to snap his hips viciously hard in order to drive the knot deep. Jared could see the hole straining, fighting it but as Aspen used the weight of his hind legs the knot started to go. Jared couldn’t look away, watching captivated as it sank in finally and Jensen sobbed out brokenly, his limp cock dribbling white as he shivered through a dry climax as the dog knotted him.

Both Rook and Aspen had fucked and knotted Jensen again. Jared watched with a sort of detached amazement. The boy took a fucking four times back to back, four massive knots and he begged each time, sobbing and shoving himself back as he spread his legs and welcomed the dogs.

The sight of it was too much and Jared opened his jeans in a rush. He managed maybe two jerks and he was coming. It felt wrong and he’d never enjoyed any sort of spell like this before.

But it wasn’t the spell.

That was what had Jared stunned to his core. When Jensen needed a third mating he reached out with magic and found the spell more wildly opened and easier to read. Sasha hadn’t been the one to shape her curse into a sexual submission to a dog.

 _Jensen had_.

The boy had been thinking about it when Sasha cursed him; the spell took root and settled. When Rook first thrust into Jensen the curse gave way but the spell lingered because Jensen had actively kept it there. With a gentle hand Jared undid the spell but Jensen had still panted for more so Jared had went and got Rook.  

The entire time since his second mating had been the boy all on his own. Jared’s fingers shook a little as he did his jeans up again. He’d never had interest in bestiality before. Even with his close bond with canines, Rook and Aspen had been his familiars for years and he’d worked strong magic with them, shared his soul with them and he’d been pulled into their being, into instinct and feral urges. But still throughout that he’d never had any inclination towards sexualizing them. Now he doubted he’d even not look at them and be reminded of the boy they both spent hours fucking over and over.

Aspen was knotted and Jensen was slumped into the sheets, his ass held up by the knot in him more then his quivering thighs. He was covered in scratches all over and even with a shower he was going to reek of dog for days.

Jared stepped back and managed to force a few moments of meditation before he heard the soft whimper and wet slurp of the knot coming free. Aspen jumped from the bed and Jensen was left alone, slumped down on his side with his soaked used hole on display. He was sweat soaked and covered in semen, still breathing a little hard as he curled up in the soaked sheets.

Rook got up from the other side of the room and Jared watched him trot over to the bed. He jumped up gracefully and gave Jensen a sniff, his nose going to Jensen’s hole. The dog settled down and twisted his head so he could lick Jensen’s body. The boy gasped out weakly, lifting his leg a touch so Rook had better access. The animal continued to groom him and Aspen jumped up as well. The other dog sniffed Jensen’s stomach and lapped at the semen there, Jensen’s own. He cleaned the mess and trailed lower, tonguing Jensen soft cock and down his balls. The boy was gasping and clutching at the pillows. He was still on his side with one leg raised in the air so the dogs had room. Jared could see perfectly and he watched as Aspen nudged in with Rook, the two dogs licking away at the used hole of their bitch. Jensen was whimpering full on now, his leg trembling as he held it up so both animals could rim him with their long flat tongues. Jared felt his cock twitch at the sight and he watched until the animals finished and Jensen dropped his leg, curling up between the two dogs and almost instantly falling asleep.

 

After some deliberation Jared called his parents and told him that Jensen was exhausted from the spell breaking and meditation so he wanted to set him up in his spare room for the night and they agreed once certain Jensen was fine.

Jared carefully cleaned Jensen’s abused body as best as he could with a cloth and refusing to let his touches linger. A quick check of magic showed that not only had Jensen appeased the wolf god as an offering but he’d also won favor. Jared could practically feel the energy of the god thrumming along Jensen’s skin. That much power meant Jensen would have a long good life, shadows wouldn’t dare touch the boy. Although Sasha had meant harm she’d been very lucky that it had worked out like this. Jensen had lived out his own if deeply inappropriate fantasy and he’d won the power of a god guarding him.

After Jared got Jensen cleaned up he gathered the boy and carried him into the room, keeping the dogs out as he closed the door.

Jared knew he should wash the sheets with bleach, clean them and then cleanse them with a ceremony. But the raw passion, the feral excitement and fulfillment that Jensen’s soul had screamed with marked them. The sweat and semen have blended and the potential for a powerful spell are woven there now. Jared debated and then finally folded them up as they were, setting them aside to decide later. The magic would set and if it were as powerful as Jared thought it would be he’d keep it if not he’d cleanse them. His magic wasn’t harmful and he’d never use in against Jensen but it could be used in some other ritual, for fertility or something of that sort. It would make a good offering to the wolf god he thought distractedly as he cleaned the room up and put Jensen’s clothing in the room where he was still fast asleep.

 

Come morning Jensen won’t meet Jared’s gaze.

A small part of Jared knew he should tell Jensen when the curse lifted but he stopped himself, the humiliation would be staggering for the boy so he just told him the spell had lifted and then had Jensen drink a healing tea. It was brewed a lot more potent then Jared usually makes it but when Jensen gets up from the table the limp he walked into the room with was gone. Jared tried not to think of how sore the boy’s ass must be, stuffed full with the massive cocks and then forced to hold a knot again and again.

Jared pushed back the lewd thoughts and walked Jensen home. His parents were relieved to see him and they listen attentively as Jared gave them some packed tea and instructs to have Jensen drink a cup three times a day. Jared didn’t check but he felt like there was no way Jensen insides weren't bruised or even had minor damage with such a serious pounding he took from a thick girth like that, the tea will sooth all of that though.

“And then there’s this,” Jared fished out a pendant from his pocket and offered it out to the boy. Jensen carefully took it, eyes locking on the claw that was carefully wrapped in leather. “It’s a wolf’s claw and I’ve worked a lot of protection into it. Wear it all the time, even in the shower, and it’ll prevent this from happening again.”

Jensen nodded and Jared didn’t say anything more, made himself stop in case he said too much in front of Jensen’s parents.

Jensen gave himself to the wolves’ last night, mixed breed of not Aspen and Rook were familiars of wolf blood and Jensen had submitted himself to them without holding anything back. That kind of offering created bonds and Jared was certain that the wolf god would not only protect but maybe even manifest a touch of power in Jensen. The boy might come to bare his own power. Jared would keep an eye on him and if it showed he would make sure to help the boy but until then there was no sense in worrying the boy, or giving a hope that wouldn't manifest.   

“Canines will probably show you a kindness, not growl at you and certainly never attack you,” Jared again didn’t say it was because of what the boy did but rather motioned to the claw necklace like it was the reason. The boy blushed bright red though, like he knew the real reason and he just gave a soft nod.

After polite goodbyes Jared took his leave and spent the day trying to mediate the images from last night away. He ended up masturbating twice and considering taking Aspen and Rook to a moon hunt. Jared’s gone before but always to hunt prey and never to procreate. He knows that there are people who do what Jensen did for power, they submit in order to gain and they’d let Jared’s familiars take them while he watched. In that situation Jared could open himself up and experience Aspen and Rook as they mated, ride along with them as they took a bitch. The thought left him hard and aching but Jared knew a lot of last night was because of whom the bitch was. Jared’s always felt a stronger pull to males then female and he knew that’s not common, a male submitting like that is rare to find at moon hunts. More so a slight slip of a boy with such a pretty face. The look on Jensen’s face last night, the way he’d seem so lost in the sex screamed of something more then normal. Jensen had taken to it like he was meant for it Jared thought. Although Jensen was only sixteen and not of age by the government, he was of age by magic’s standards and if wanted he could do it again. If Jared had the time to plan it a bit he could draw serious power from the act and strengthen both Rook and Aspen. If Jensen had done it under an all out ritual the magic that could be taken from it would keep Jared going for half a year at least. But it wasn’t his place to think such things, to take advantage of someone innocent in that way. Jared turned away from all notions of asking Jensen and put it from his thoughts firmly. His mind lingered but Jared eventually made himself move on. He meditated and with days going by he managed to center himself again. He still masturbated to the thoughts of Jensen under the dogs but he didn’t need to like he’d felt in the first days following. It would remain a pleasant memory but Jared willed it to stay in the past as he moved forward. He did spell work and minded his shop as he’d always done.

The sheets remained tucked away in a chest and come the next full moon Jared would burn them in offering to the wolf god. It wasn’t his power that was written in the sheets so it felt wrong to use them for his own magic. Instead he’d give them to the god and have a blessing laid upon Jensen himself.

 

Good intentions and all that Jared thought until the day he met Jensen again.

 

His shop bell jingled as the door opened and Jared glanced up a greeting dying on his lips when he found Jensen coming into his shop. It had been little over a week since the day. The boy was flushed and he looked nervous as he made a beeline right to where Jared was leaning over the counter.

“Hello Jensen,” Jared managed, shoving the inappropriate thoughts away as he smiled for the boy. Aspen lifted his head from where he’d been sleeping and Rook’s nails clicked on the floor somewhere in the shop as the dog got up and came around a bookshelf corner.

“H-hello sir.”

“You can call me Jared, it seems only right after everything,” he offered and coaxed a weak smile from the shy boy.

“How have you been?” Jared asked, sensing that Jensen had come to say something, was seeking Jared with intent.

Rook padded over to them, bumping Jensen fingers with his snout looking for attention. Jensen didn’t jump away or look even remotely nervous or upset. Rather he gave a tiny little smile and pat Rook’s head affectionately.

“I wanted to talk to you about that…I- it’s been…I mean I’ve- I tried to ignore it,” Jensen fumbled adorably, looking so shy and tiny on the other side of the counter with Rook beside him and Aspen coming over as well now.

“Is something wrong? Did the necklace not guard you?” It seemed impossible that it would have, the claw was drawing the raw power coming off Jensen himself and he still pulsed with power that was plain to see by Jared. Jensen had the claw on under his clothing and Jared could see the power guarding the boy, it wasn’t some minor thing. Jensen’s submission had created a powerful favor from the wolf god.

“I think it didn’t work, I mean maybe it’s still from before but…” Jensen fidgeted and Jared felt a sudden sweeping realization hit him.

“I think I need it again,” the boy whispered, his gaze on Rook. “I think I need them again.”

Jared felt his cock fatten up in his pants and he knew right away he should say no. He should tell the boy he knew the truth of it, that Jensen whether or not he realized it wasn’t under any spell’s power. But if he set it up right he could ride along with his familiars, feel what they would feel and experience it has they mated Jensen again, probably multiple times. The sheer power coming off Jensen was potent as well. He truly had the wolf god’s favor and Jared could harness that. He could make his spells stronger and win favor from the god himself if he helped Jensen submit again.

It wasn’t like he would be forcing the boy. Jensen had come seeking Jared out himself, looking to submit again even if he was using the curse as an excuse. Jared looked at him and he could see that faraway look, the touch of almost delirium in the boy’s gaze and this time he could see what it was.

Lust.

“Sure, do you have time now or should we set up an appointment?”

“Right now will work.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha. It's been awhile since I wrote anything new and this is what ends up inspiring me to write. Dog fucking. Ladies and Gentlemen I am pure class.


End file.
